


One More Night

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anti-Republican Comments, Derek's in Wyoming, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, Romance, Stiles Finds Him, taking a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Derek doesn’t want to fall asleep because he knows Stiles is leaving in the morning





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics & my Stiles/Derek headcanon [here](http://inell.tumblr.com/post/158250854546/stilesderek)!
> 
> We've always had time on our sides  
> But now it's fading fast  
> Every second  
> Every moment  
> We've got to, we've gotta make it last
> 
> If You Leave by OMD

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

When Derek sent Stiles the postcards, it was mostly as a way of keeping in touch with the one person it turned out he wasn’t able to let go. He also knows that Stiles worries about the few people he actually lets in, that he allows to get close to his heart, and, somehow over the time they’ve known each other, Derek’s become one of those people. Sending him postcards just felt like the right thing to do, even if Derek never actually wrote anything on them.

Not until the one three months ago, at least.

That was when he sent the postcard to congratulate Stiles on surviving high school. At the time, Derek hadn’t really thought much about it. By then, he’d settled in with Dakota’s pack of misfit supernaturals, as Lulu always calls them, and he’d felt content in a way that he hasn’t since before the fire. The pack is an odd mixture of strays, other omegas who don’t really fit in anywhere specific, and they’ve all become a family to Derek since he arrived in Wyoming nearly six months ago.

Stiles had to go and change everything, though, because that’s what he does. He shoves and nudges until there’s a place for him in Derek’s heart that he’s tried to ignore because it hadn’t been the right time, the right place, the right _anything_. Derek hadn’t been ready, and neither had Stiles. Derek had mentally written it off as one of those life regrets that people often have, the ‘could have been’ that he’d think about when he was old and wrinkled and saw brown eyes that almost glowed yellow in certain light or heard a laugh that struck a memory from the past.

When Derek got the call six weeks ago that there was a stranger in Jackson Hole that smelled like wolf, he’d known, somehow, that it was Stiles. It had taken him fifteen minutes to reach town, running faster than the wind to make the forty-five minute trek so quickly, and he’d smelled Stiles as soon as he reached the city limits. The way Stiles smiled at him when he slid into the booth across from him had made Derek feel like someone had sucker punched him. And it had just continued from there.

It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours before they were sharing a gentle kiss on his front porch with the stars twinkling above them.

In the weeks since, they’ve shared a lot more than just kisses. They’ve shared their lives, talking more than Derek’s probably has in all the years since the Kate mess happened, and they’ve shared their bodies. But, more than that, they’ve shared their souls, as stupid as that sounds even thinking it. Derek’s not going to put it into words because he knows Stiles would call him a romantic sap then kiss him without realizing how sincere he’s being.

Derek’s new pack loves Stiles. He and Mikala are always pranking the others. Lulu has found a partner in sass. Greg, Ike, and Darren roughhouse like Stiles is their long lost baby brother. Not to mention the way Su and Trina try to mother him to death while Roxie and Kyle flirt like crazy. Even Dakota calls him ‘son’, which is something he only does with his pack members.

Stiles just fits in well, like there’s been this place waiting for him to arrive. Su tells Derek sometimes that fate is real, that there is such a thing as destiny, and that it should never be questioned because even the bad things happen for reasons unbeknownst to mere mortals. He’s never really believed her ramblings, but he’s starting to think there might be something to it, after all.

It’s half past midnight at the moment, and the only sounds in his cabin are Stiles’ soft snoring, and the beating of their hearts. Derek should be trying to get some rest, but he doesn’t want to sleep. His mind is all over the place, and his emotions are too high for him to relax anyway. The whole pack is sad today, even though no one acted like it during the little going away party that Lulu and Roxie arranged to celebrate Stiles’ last night with them.

In the morning, Stiles has to head back to Beacon Hills. He’s cutting his time close considering he has to pack up his room and get across country to DC for college by the end of next week. He was supposed to head back sooner, but neither of them talked about deadlines or dates and he ended up just staying longer, until time slipped away too quickly and there was no way to avoid the inevitable.

Stiles has a scholarship waiting for him at George Washington, and a chance to do the FBI plan he’s had in mind since he was a kid. He’s going to be brilliant at it, too. Derek knows he’ll excel at whatever he chooses to do, but he’s always had a knack for strategizing and analysis that’ll benefit him in law enforcement. He’s got a bright future ahead of him, even if he’s got doubts about what he really wants to do with his life.

Doubts are normal after leaving high school, though, and Derek knows Stiles is going to figure it out eventually. He’s just relieved that Stiles is getting out of Beacon Hills. That town has a way of killing everyone that really matters to him, and he doesn’t want that curse tested on Stiles. Cora’s safe down south, and Stiles will be safe in DC. Well, safe from supernatural creatures, but not so safe from sleazy lobbyists and political types, which are more dangerous than most the creatures they’ve fought over the years.

“What’s funny?” Stiles’ words are slurred, and he’s covering a yawn as he stretches beside Derek, the sheet sliding low on his hip.

“Thinking that I’d rather face a vampire than a Republican,” Derek deadpans.

Stiles snorts. “Both are blood suckers, but at least vampires have the excuse of being dead and not having souls.” He leans up and presses his lips against Derek’s cheek. “Why are you still awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Derek shrugs a shoulder. “Can’t believe it’s already August.”

“Don’t remind me.” Stiles groans and shoves the cover down as he sits up. “Are you brooding?”

“No,” Derek says honestly. “I’m going to be sad tomorrow, but I’m not brooding.”

“Good. Brooding will just give you wrinkles.” Stiles kisses him lightly. “You still sure you’re okay with this?”

“You know, I should probably be self-sacrificing and just push you away so you’ll go out and live your life without the complications that I bring to it, but I’m too selfish to do that,” Derek admits. “Maybe I should give you time to go to college and experience life, but I trust you, and I’m not about to become some country song about letting the good one get away.”

“If you tried to push me away, I’d kick your ass and never give you another chance once you got your head out of your ass and realized what you’d lost,” Stiles says, voice still soft with sleep but also unwavering, giving no doubt as to the validity of his claim. “I’m glad you’re a selfish ass who realizes I know what I want and doesn’t try to decide my life for me.”

“I never said I was an ass,” Derek points out, reaching out to stroke Stiles’ cheek. “But I’m glad, too. Even if the thought of living in DC for four years makes me twitchy.”

“You lived in New York City for years, babe. DC won’t be nearly as crowded or smelly. And, if it is, you’ve got my permission to sniff me all you want.” Stiles smiles and leans in to kiss him again. “Besides, we’ll be coming to visit Dakota and the others whenever we can, plus there’ll be awkward holidays in Beacon Hills where you get to impress my dad and prove yourself worthy of me.”

“Your dad loves me.” Derek kisses Stiles, licking into his mouth. “I know you’ll be around to distract me if DC gets to be too much, even if you’re stuck on campus freshman year.”

“Stupid rules.” Stiles pushes Derek back against the pillows and straddles him. “I’m going to be breaking so many of them, Der. There’s no way I’ll choose hanging out with some strange roommate over being with you, curfew be damned.”

“You can’t break too many or there’ll be consequences,” Derek warns him, moving his hands to Stiles’ hips and gripping him tightly.

“Dude, I said I’d break them, _not_ that I’d get caught.” Stiles grins at him before leaning in for another kiss. He’s definitely no longer sleepy, and Derek’s happy about having another few hours with him.

Especially when Stiles is leaving in the morning, but Derek’s not supposed to follow him until next week. There’s a plan and everything, with a ticket to San Francisco in Derek’s name because Stiles wants him nowhere near the Hellmouth that is Beacon Hills, and Stiles getting Lydia in on the cross country road trip because apparently traveling with his new boyfriend and ex-girlfriend isn’t a big deal to either of them.

Of course, Derek’s no so sure about the waiting thing, which is one reason he’s been lying awake tonight. As Stiles kisses him deeper, fingers stroking Derek’s face and weight settled warmly on his lap, he’s even more determined that Stiles isn’t leaving tomorrow without him. But that conversation can wait for the morning. Right now, he’s got more important things to focus on.


End file.
